


Why the Caged Bird Sings

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternative Sexuality, Bigotry & Prejudice, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Omnic Racism, Segregation, Sexual Identity, Therapy, conversion therapy, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Genji has very specific taste, and he knows that society as a whole sees him as nothing more than a pervert. He's willing to play that role if it means keeping his Omnic lover safe.Lying to his brother after Hanzo catches Genji and Zenyatta in a sexually compromising position is all to easy. After all Genji has a history of technosexual tendency, he comes from a wealthy family, and most of all he's human. He can use his status to force himself on any unsuspecting Omnic, so he must be contained and cured. Dr. Ziegler just so happens to be the best psychiatrist money can buy. But Genji just wants to get out and see Zenyatta again.**Back!!*





	1. Chapter 1

Brown eyes stare intently at the blonde women across the room. She is wearing a smart suit with a pencil skirt and a pair of glasses on her face. She loosely holds a clipboard and pen and looks up with a soft, genuinely sympathetic smile.

“So, Mr. Shimada, would you like to tell me today when you think these feelings started?” She had a slight accent, but Genji Shimada understood her well enough. He had an accent too, so he couldn’t judge. He thought America was the land of the free, but it seemed laws where just as archaic here as they were in Japan, if not more so. Hanzo had no problem locking him away. Or perhaps his brother thought by sending him to the nicest insane asylum in the city he was doing him a favor  
.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mutters out, and looks out of the window. The windows don’t open, none of the windows here open. He hasn’t earned the privilege to go outside yet, most likely because Hanzo had warned that the fences could be easily climbed. Despite the height and barbed wire.

“Mr. Shimada, do you want to stay here for longer than necessary?” The blonde women, Dr. Angela Zeigler asked. She let out a sigh when the young Japanese man didn’t reply. “I’m not going to judge you. Wouldn’t it be better to understand where these feelings are coming from, so you can better deal with them?”

“You mean suppress them. Pretend to be normal. You judge me, even with your kind words.” Genji hisses out and glares at her. She only gives a sad smile in return.

“The sooner you speak during our session, the sooner you will earn privileges and even leave. You look out the window every time you’re in my office. Wouldn’t you like to go out into the courtyard?”

Genji runs his hand through his black hair, and lets out a frustrated breath. He’d like to go outside, he always enjoyed being outside. They enjoyed meditating outside together. Genji can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.

“My mother had a glass case full of dolls.” He says softly, not looking at the doctor. “Hina-ningyo, they are a traditional set of dolls, but hers where very special. Hers were animatronic, and they moved, and the empress doll would even sing. I loved them, but my father absolutely hated my fascination with them. Would hit me if I even so much as looked at them. He would say it’s because they are expensive and he didn’t want them broken, but I heard him telling my mom it is unnatural for a little boy to like dolls so much.”

“Why did you like them so much?” Dr. Zeigler prompted after Genji took a pause finding it hard to analyze his own desirers and where they steamed from.

“They were simple. Their faces where reduced version of the human face, they moved very elegantly but still seemed to have something unnatural and mechanic about them.”

“And you find that attractive, even now?” Genji glares at the blonde, he knows what she means. She didn’t mean attractive, she meant arousing. To them and everyone else he is just a pervert, someone with a sick mind who needed to be cured. 

He smirks and decided if after all this time she keeps pushing him to talk then he will be open. He will be so open she will find him disgusting, and dread every session from here on out. “I love it. I find it sexually simulating. As I grew older the feeling became more intense, I came to understand that my admiration was also lust. I showed no interest in dolls mainly because of my father, but I became fascinated with robotics, machinery, metal. Those are much more manly things after all, father was not so concerned. My first sexual encounter was at age thirteen.” Genji made eye contact with Dr. Zeigler, not wanting to miss her reaction at his next words. “It was with a custom-built computer I had worked on for months. I absolutely ruined it, couldn’t clean out all my spunk. Told father that I had not used a static proof mat and therefore must have fried the parts and that is why it did not work. He was mad, and instead I was given a simple laptop for school work. He was unwilling to spend all that money on part again.”

Surprisingly Dr. Zeigler had a good poker face. She didn’t flinch, or seem scandalized. “Did you ever have sex with another human?”

“No, I do not find them attractive.” Genji mutters out truthfully, looking back out the window, disappointed at the doctor’s lack of shock.

“But you’ve never tried to engage in a relationship with another human, so how do you know?”

Genji looks at the simple wedding band on the doctor’s finger and then back out the window. “You’ve never had sex with an Omnic so how do you know?”

“But it’s not just Omnic, as you have told me. It’s technology in general, machinery.”

Genji takes a deep breath, knowing that no one really understood him. No one cared to understand him, they just wanted to fix him. “I cannot have a meaningful relationship with a computer. There for I seek out Omnics.”

“But they are computers too, just more ad-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence because Genji invades her personal space so quickly she could not move. He watches her swallow hard, the first sign of fear and discomfort he had ever seen from her. There were violent patients in this asylum, on the locked side. Funny since everything is locked either way, no matter your potential for violence.

“Zenyatta is not a computer.” He hisses out. “I’m done.” With that he leaves and makes sure to slam the door to her office. The tech on the floor turns with a slight jump towards him and watches as he walks towards his room. He sits on his white clinical bed in a private room and looks out of the window that does not open.

“Looks like you had a bad session with the doc, huh partner?” Genji turns to look over his shoulder at the familiar voice. If one makes friends at an asylum, then Jesse McCree is Genji’s friend. The man is locked up because he has a slight delusion about being a cowboy and it being the old west. After he attempted to rip off his own robotic prosthetic because it did not fit into his delusion his family sent him here for his own safety.

The first time they met he had called him a china men, which got him a swift punch to the face, and Genji sometime in the padded room. But, they’ve grown close, and once Jesse’s medicine was straightened out and he took them regularly, he was good company.

“Well I finally gave her what she wanted. I opened up. Told her all about my sick perversions.” He mutters turning back to the window, while Jesse leans against the door frame and whistles.

“What only took you six weeks to finally speak up?” Genji shrugs and looks at the leaves on the trees rustling in the wind. His heart aches to be outside, to see Zenyatta again. Just to sit next to the Omnic while they meditate and contemplate life. He’d always felt so lost and angry before he met the Omnic, and now that they are apart he feels that anger again. It doesn’t help that he just dug up his past with Dr. Zeigler.

Jesse taps his heel against the door frame. “Hey, come on and play some cards with me.”

Genji rolls out of the bed and walks up to the tall man, who slings and arm around his shoulder and gives him a friendly grin. He has a piece of paper between his teeth, because the hospital is a non-smoking facility but McCree still has an oral fixation.

“Maybe now that you’re cooperating, you can get some outside privileges. Be nice, huh?” McCree has outside privileges, but usually keeps to himself. Genji is the only one he really interacts with, and the young Shimada doesn’t mind. There’s been plenty of times when staff is whispering about the reason Genji is here that McCree’s told them to keep it down. Or if another patient finds out the reason and decided to pick a fight with the pervert on the unit, Jesse steps in.

It’s not really that different from jail.

McCree finds a table in the classroom area usually reserved for group therapy session and pulls out a deck of cards. He starts shuffling and Genji sits down smoothing his wild hair back. He can still see a hint of green on some of his tips.

The cards are dealt and Genji picks them up looking at his hand. The door creeks open and a cleaning cart is pushed in. Genji looks up with a smile when he hears a shy click. Behind the cart is an Omnic, Bastion, who’s in charge of keeping the unit clean. The Omnic is shy and very wary of humans but does his job well. Unlike most Omnic he doesn’t speak, but Genji doesn’t mind, he’s been around all types and it doesn’t put him off. Out of all the people on the unit, workers, or patients Genji is the only one Bastion says hello to.

“Hey, Bastion, having a good day?” The Omnic gives a series of noises in the affirmative before taking out a mop and methodically cleaning the floor.

McCree watches the interaction but says nothing during the time the Omnic is cleaning, concentration solely on the card game. Once Bastion has completed his duties Genji waves goodbye.

“So…not to be pryin’ or nothing, but you find that sexy?” Jesse asks with a raised eyebrow. Genji laughs and that’s not the reaction McCree is expecting. He must have taken his medicine today, since he seems more with it and didn’t freak out when the Omnic came in.

“He’s not my type.” Genji says with a wide smirk.

McCree chuckles a little. “Well damn then what is your type? They all look the same to me.” Genji isn’t mad about the questioning, because despite everything, McCree has been nothing but kind and protective towards him.

“Of course they look the same to you, you thought I was Chinese.” Genji teases, and Jesse huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I was startin’ new meds at the time, give me a break.”

Genji lays down a card but keeps smiling. “Well if you must know, I like them tall chrome and handsome.”

“Ain’t to far from my taste, tall dark and handsome.” McCree winks, and Genji laughs again.

“You coming out to me, McCree?”

“All I’m saying is there is a bunch of talk about your sexuality all the time, and maybe I’m just trying to understand.”

“Well that’s more than most do.”

“So... you can tell me to shut up any time but, is it just the sex?” McCree question as they finish the game of cards and leave it forgotten.

“You know when you’re younger that’s all it’s about. Hormones, and all that, but I’ve found someone. He’s important to me.” Genji looks out the window again, and gets a little sick feeling in his stomach. He closes his eyes and imagines that familiar face with those beautiful blue lights.

“Is it love? Do they love back?” McCree is speaking from ignorance so Genji tries to hold back his anger. The man doesn’t mean any harm with his questions.

“Yeah, it’s love, and he loves me back. Willing to go to jail for me.” Genji whisper the last part with an ache in his heart.

“What do you mean?” McCree leans forward with interest. Maybe he’s a hopeless romantic and the story of Genji’s lost love interests McCree. Well he hopes it isn’t lost, he hopes he will get out of here. They’d never cure him, because there is nothing to cure. He’d just go right back and fall into Zenyatta’s arms.

“When my brother caught us together, Zenyatta, that’s my boyfriend, was going to say he forced himself on me. Omnic human relationships are illegal, punishable by law. It was either I go here for my sick perversion of Zenyatta go to jail for taking advantage of a human. I didn’t let him take the fall. I said I order him to do it, that I used my statues as a human to make him pleasure me. Hanzo, my brother, didn’t have a hard time believing me considering my history. That’s how I ended up here.”

“That’s kinda sweet, hope the story has a happy ending.” McCree gathers up the forgotten cards and puts them back into their cardboard case

“Me too.” Genji mutters as he watches the leaves blow in the wind outside the window.

*

It was past lights out, and Genji lies awake in his bed staring out the open door. They’re not allowed to close their bedroom doors. It’s not said, but every time Genji closes it, it’s opened back up fifteen minutes later as the tech checks on him and marks his activity on their clipboard. He can’t lock the door to prevent them from coming in, the only locks here are the ones keeping him inside the unit, and out of the nurses’ station. The lights out in the hallway are dim, just enough for the tech to see what she’s marking.

Genji has always felt like a prisoner. His father always told him what to do, how to act, where he can go, and once his old man passed Hanzo stepped in and pretty much did the same. No one could know about his perversion, his fascination, he had to act proper be a good son in the eye of the public. But once he was spotted at a night club flirting with an Omnic, people started to whisper. Hanzo told him to go to college in America, and Genji was exited to get out of Japan. There was so much perversion there, so many underground clubs and secret hotels, but still they judged, still they would throw you in jail if you were ever caught. He thought it would be different in America, in the land of the free, but it was worse. There weren’t any clubs were humans and Omnic could meet up in secret, there was nothing. The two races where strictly divided. There where Omnic rest areas, Omnic colleges, and Omnic sat at the back of the bus. It was like segregation all over again, America had learned nothing.

Then one day Genji took the bus home from college, it was packed, not a seat to be found even in the back. The three Omnic sitting on the long bench seat at the end looked at him expecting him to tell them to get up, to move, because he was better than them. More important. Instead he held on to one of the handle bars above and smiled at the prettiest Omnic in the bunch.

He looked tired, Genji could tell because the blue lights dotting the Omnic’s forehead where dimmer then the usual setting. Most humans wouldn’t notice it, but Genji had a perversion, an absolute fascination with Omnic’s, and he knew them better than most.

“Long day?” he had asked, and the Omnic seemed surprised he’d speak to him so politely. Though it was hidden well, and the Omnic tilted it’s head, which Genji recognized as a gesture similar to a smile.

“Indeed.” The Omnic’s voice was beautiful, measures and calm, and distinctly male. This got Genji even more interested, he turned more fully to the Omnic. Genji really enjoyed male identifying Omnic, it was silly to have a gender preference, but he did. He knew from experience, others you shared his perversions occasionally had gender preferences too. The people who shared in his sickness where as diverse as any other human.

Before Genji could start flirting, one of the other human passengers butted into their business. “Hey Omnic, don’t you see the man standing there? Get up and move!”

The little serene spell was broken, and Genji let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m fine standing.” He said harshly and glared at the man and willed him to turn around.

“They should know better. Come on you bucket of bolts get up and let him sit.” 

The Omnic Genji had intended to flirt with stood up, and he was very tall. This seemed to intimidate the other passenger, but he tried not to let it show as he continued to glare and spit out hateful commands for him to move.

“I apologize, it was very rude of me not to offer you my seat.” The Omnic stated in a calm voice. Genji frowned and looked at the empty seat.

“It’s ok, I’ve been sitting all day I rather stand.”

The Omnic laughed, a very soft quiet laugh. He’d obviously never encounter a human quiet like Genji. “I insist.” He said and the nosey passenger continued to mutter, though Genji didn’t pay him any attention as he reluctantly took the seat.

It was quiet for a while, as the bus made a stop and Genji got comfortable in his seat. It was a long ride home. His stop was the last stop before the Omnic district. He’d picked the apartment for that reason, to be close to his desire. The man who had insisted Genji take the Omnic’s seat got off, and Genji looked up at the handsome metallic figure now holding on to the handle. He was obviously staring as his eye racked over the well-built form from head to toe.

“You’re not from here.” The Omnic asked in that sweet voice. Genji grinned up at him.

“No, what gave it away? My accent or my refusal to conform to the local hierarchy?”

“I don’t believe you would conform to the hierarchy even if you were not a foreigner.” There was a teasing note to the Omnic’s tone. Sometimes Omnic could tell if a human was ‘that way’. Occasionally it scared them. Humans had the upper hand after all. Other times they liked the respect that they received from those humans that found them attractive, since they were more inclined to believe they are not simply machines built to serve. Other times, they flirted back, because occasionally an Omnic had a sickness to. A malfunctioning in their ‘programing’ and they found human flesh and warmth to be absolutely enticing.

Genji leaned back in a relaxed pose showing that he’s comfortable with the Omnic. The other two Omnic next to them seemed to stare in confusion. Genji looked up at the tall figure in front of him from under his lashes, a sign of submission, that was easily picked up. The Omnic laughed and looked out the bus window. Genji sat up and pouted feeling he’d been rejected. 

“My names Zenyatta. May I ask yours?”

Genji smiles at the memory, hugs his pillow tight and wishes it was less giving. Wishes it was hard and cold. Wishes they had never been caught. He’d still be in Zenyatta’s arms if only his brother hadn’t come for an unannounced visit.

Genji tries to fall asleep but soon the soft swishing noise of the floor buffer can be heard down the hall, and even that little bit of noise won’t let him sleep. He stares out the door until slowly the floor buffer comes into view. He smiles as he sees it’s Bastion who’s pushing it along the floor leaving shiny linoleum behind.

The omnic stops in front of the door and looks around before taking heavy clunking steps towards Genji. The young Shimada sits up in his bed.

“What’s up?” There are chirps and bleeps and Genji walks toward the threshold. Bastion can’t come in his room, the Omnic knows why he’s here, and Genji would get in trouble if he was seen interacting with an Omnic. They all thought he couldn’t control himself and would jump anything with a shiny surface. The first time he’d spoken to Bastion the nurse had seen and promptly yelled at the sensitive little Omnic, telling him to stay away for his own safety. Genji had spent the night in the padded room so he could think about what he’d done. All he had done was be polite to the janitor, but apparently, they thought he was flirting.

Bastion lets out a soft sound as if whispering and holds out his big hand, slowly unfurling his fingers. There held gently in metal fingers that could easily crush Genji’s throat should he even as much as try to throw himself at the Omnic, was an origami crane. It is made from lime green paper, Genji’s favorite color.  
Genji took it and looked up at the Omnic. “For me?”

Bastion nodded stiffly and then brings one finger up to his face in a sign to be quiet. He then went on to continue buffing the floor.

Genji looks closely at the little paper crane and notices that there are some dark marks that shine through the paper. He unfolds the paper present and find a note in familiar hand writing.

“I have recently become aware of some connections to your unit at Bayside Behavioral. It appears you charm Omnic everywhere you go little sparrow. I have asked him to bring this note to you, so that you know you are still loved and never forgotten. If it is not too much trouble and if Bastion is willing. I’d love to hear from you.  
I hope you are doing well. I’m sorry,

Zenyatta.”

Genji’s heart sores and he feels tears building up in the corner of his eyes though he refuses to let them fall. He folds the paper back up into an unsuspecting crane and places it in his bedside drawer.

This time when he lays down he’s able to fall asleep.

*

He’s in the classroom, with a box of crayons and an orange piece of construction paper. They aren’t allowed to have pens or pencils. They could be used to inflect self-harm or maybe stab a staff member in the eye, so Genji’s return letter wont’ be very elegant. But just the thought of being able to have some sort of contact with Zenyatta sets him to writing with a bright red crayon.

“Watch ya up to?” McCree pulls out a chair next to him and spins it around before taking a seat and leaning his forearms on the back of the chair.

“Just writing down some thoughts.” Genji mutters not wanting to let Jesse in on his little secret.

“I always feel like a kid when I write, since all we got is crayons.” McCree chews on his piece of paper thoughtfully.

“Mr. Shimada, you have a visitor.” One of the techs announces. Genji hurriedly folds up his piece of paper and shoves it at McCree.

“Don’t let him see it.” He whispers harshly, and McCree just nods dumbly but complies.

“Hello, brother, how are you feeling?” Hanzo comes to stand next to Genji, who gesture for him to take a seat. The older Shimada does so, hesitantly, and gives McCree a questioning look. Jesse gives him a big smile and tips his head in greeting.

“Names McCree, you must be Hanzo. Genji’s big brother.” Despite all the obvious annoyance coming off Hanzo in waves McCree doesn’t get the hint to leave until Hanzo speaks up.

“Yes, and I’d like to visit with my brother in private.”

“All right darling, sorry to intrude, but you’ve got such a pretty face I can’t help but stare a little.” Genji burst out in laugher and Hanzo’s face turns red with anger. McCree only smiles brightly as he waves goodbye and leaves the room.

“I don’t see how you are going to get any better hanging out with other perverts.” Genji loses all his mirth and glares at Hanzo.

“He was just flirting, not like he did anything. That’s the problem with people like you, you think every little thing is just about sex.”

Hanzo snort. “Are you trying to tell me you loved that Omnic?”

“I still do.” Genji mutters, and looks out the window really wishing his brother hadn’t come to visit. Doesn’t he need to go back to Japan and take care of the family business?

“If you loved him, then why did you force him?” Genji wants to defend himself, wants to proclaim his and Zenyatta’s mutual affection, but he has a cover story to keep up. He’s not going to risk Zenyatta going to jail, he’ll play the pervert.

“I have always allowed you to have a certain amount of freedom Genji. I believe more than our father allowed, but I don’t understand this. I really don’t.”

Genji doesn’t respond, just continues to look out the window. Hanzo lets out a frustrated sigh. “I hope you are taking your treatment seriously. Are you talking to the doctor?”

“Yes!” Genji snaps.

“Don’t get mad at me! This is not a game Genji, if this happens again you’ll be chemically castrated. Do you understand? You have a history of engaging in technosexual relationships. There was a huge amount of porn on your personal computer! It’s all fine to mess around with simple technology and look at pornography, but Omnic have a certain amount of rights, and you can’t use your status to force— “

Genji slams his hand on the table to shut his brother up. They don’t’ understand none of them understand. “I know, Hanzo!”

Hanzo narrows his eyes at his younger brother. “If you know, then take advantage of the treatment. This is the best hospital in the US. I wish it weren’t’ so close to…the scene of the crime, but we are lucky I got you in. Don’t waste Dr. Ziegler’s time.”

“If you came here only to lecture me, then please leave. I’ve had enough.”

Hanzo presses his lips together in a tight line. “I’m worried, but I will stop. I want to see you. It must be lonely here.”

Genji turns back toward the window at the green leaves clinging to the dark branches. “I’ve made friends.”

“McCree?” Hanzo asks with a raised eyebrow. Genji smiles and nods.

“He’s a real nice guy, might be able to remove the stick you have up your ass.”

*

Genji finds himself in Ziegler’s office again, with the women smiling kindly at him. “Your brother came to visit today, isn’t that, right?”

Genji nods not feeling up to talking just yet. He knows he must if he ever hopes on getting out, but it all seems pointless. The only way out is to lie, and while he can lie and say he took advantage of Zenyatta for the Omnic’s safety, he can’t lie and say he doesn’t love him. That he won’t ever touch the Omnic again, and that’s what they want to hear. They want to see him cured. They give him medicine every day to try and dampen his sex drive, but it doesn’t change his feelings.

Zeigler scribbles something down on her notepad as she hums. “He seems to be a very devoted brother. I took time to speak with him, he’s very concerned about your health. After all he’s staying here in America until this is all sorted out. Have you and your brother always been so close?”

“I wouldn’t call use close.” Genji mutters not making eye contact with the doctor. Hanzo and Genji got along for the most part, they got along really well as kids, but things change. Now Hanzo is withdrawn, concerned with the family business and the public appearance of the clan.

“Well he’s at least protective.” She says it kindly but her next statement twist Genji’s gut. “Most of the time older siblings from abusive homes are very protective.”

Genji glares at the women. “I wasn’t abused.”

“When you spoke about your father yesterday, when you told me about the dolls you admired, you spoke of him with resentment, told me he hit you. If he was not abusive, than why say such things?”

Genji sits quietly for a long time, anger building up in his blood. “I know what you are going to twist this into. You are going to say that somehow my father’s lack of affection and my fascination with my mother’s dolls when I was younger has driven me to seek affection from Omnic.”

Ziegler gives a sad smile. “Has it?”

Genji pulls at his hair and lets out a small growl. “Why does everything have to be analyzed? Why can’t you just let it be? Why don’t you see history is just repeating itself? You force Omnic into second class citizen status and pretend to have the best interests for them when something happens, but really you just want to keep the lines from blurring. You send people like me to asylums just like homosexual where shipped to clinics in the past. It’s all the same thing, and years from now people will look back and wonder why. Just as we look back now and wonder why homosexuals weren’t allowed to marry, or why they had to suffer through electroshock therapy.”

“Then what is your stance on pedophilia? They would argue the same thing. They cannot help it, and soon the world will understand.”

Genji’s hands ball into fists. “I’m not a pedophile. I engage in sex with beings that can consent, that can easily break my arm if they wanted me to stop.”

“But like you said they are second class citizens, many Omnic have been shut down for harming a human. It does not have to be physical for it to be force.”

“They can also go to jail for loving a human, for not knowing their place. So, in the end I suppose either way we don’t have a choice.” Genji mutters mournfully, he has to keep up his cover, he has to play the pervert but it’s hard when Zeigler keeps throwing accusations at him.

“Mr. Shimada, you have been here for nearly two months, would you like to get off the unit?”

Genji is surprised at the sudden change of subject and tone, and he looks up to see the blonde women smiling at him genuinely. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe you can go down to the cafeteria with everyone else during meal times. If you do well perhaps we can consider giving you outside privileges. A little sunshine would be nice, right? Let’s work towards that.”

With that Genji is dismissed and even though he finds it suspicious he hopes Dr. Zeigler will update his privileges before dinner so that he can go down.

*

He’s at the back of the line with only McCree and a tech behind him. They took the elevator down to the cafeteria, and even though the scenery is new and it’s nice to see something other than his room and the unit, all the doors are still locked and there aren’t a lot of windows.

“So, you finally made it down. Guess the doc likes you opening up to her.” McCree says as they enter the cold cafeteria and grab a tray.

“I guess, even though I don’t think she really likes what I say.”

McCree chuckles. “Don’t matter, they see a change so I guess you get rewarded.”

For a split minute Genji believes this and nods in agreement as the line moves along, but when he looks up to see that cafeteria staff, he groans. This is a test, and Dr. Zeigler wants to know how he’ll react. So far, the only Omnic Genji has seen is Bastion, but now there is another Omnic serving the patients in the cafeteria line. And yes, he’s Genji’s type, Zeigler must know. It’s surprising how much the Omnic looks like Zenyatta. The same blue lights on his forehead just arranged differently, and his metal slightly paler. He’s regale, and beautiful in a refined way. Not like Zenyatta who is beautiful in a lively way. Though Genji’s Omnic lover can be refined once you get to know him better you get a taste of his sharp humor and his curiosity, and that is what Genji admires most in his partner. So, despite his beauty and the perceive temptation on Ziegler’s part, Genji can easily look away.

“What would you like, sir?” The Omnic’s voice is soothing, and Genji’s heart aches as it yet again reminds him of Zenyatta.

“Um...” Genji points at his choices, and as the Omnic serves him he glances at the name tag. Mondatta, is written in bold black letters, and he feels like he’s heard that name before. He’s heard it spoken by Zenyatta, and Genji’s heart stops, as he recalls. He can’t say anything obviously, so he simply takes the plate once it’s offered to him. He sees a marking on the Omnic’s wrist that doesn’t really fit with his coloring. It reads E54, just like the mark on Bastions side.

“You two are married.” Genji smiles now understanding how Zenyatta had gotten his message to him. He’d requested his brother in-law to deliver it.

Mondatta keeps his stoic composure, but tilts his head slightly in a gesture of a smile, before shooing him along and serving Jesse. Obviously Genji can’t linger, not with the watchful eyes of the staff. He wouldn’t want them thinking he’s flirting. Or knowing that Mondatta is related to the Omnic he ‘raped’.

McCree sits next to him, and scoots into his personal space. “What was that about? You know that Omnic?”

“Sort of.” Genji responds and can’t help but smile as he takes his first bite of food. He then looks at Jesse. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“You know I won’t, but for that I get to ask question.” Genji nods in agreement wondering what McCree would ask. He is half expecting him to probe him for his brother number but instead he asks about Omnic culture. “How do you know so much? How can you tell their genders apart? How do you know that one’s married. Do Omnic’s get married?”

Genji laughs but indulges his curious friend. Most people didn’t have steady interactions with Omnic, so they were mostly a mystery which really fueled the prejudiced against them. “Omnic give off subtle Gender cues, usually you can tell by their voice or the way they stand. You can never use their body shape or clothes as an indicator. Even if they have a more masculine voice if they walk with a sway or have more fanciful movements they usually identify as female. If they walk more ridged and precise or seem to loom they identify as male. For instance, Mondatta, who just served us, has more controlled movements stand up straight but has fanciful gestures with his hands, his voice is masculine in tone, so I am going to assume he prefers male pronouns, because for the most part he presents as male. Bastion is very easy, he’s oozing musicality even though he’s shy. You can’t tell by his voice, since he doesn’t speak, well not in the sense we do anyway. And I can tell that the two of them are married because Mondatta wears a mark that appears on Bastion. The mark is original to Bastions paint job, model number and make, you know the usual stuff. Each Omnic has a model and make, those related are similar in model and make, and usually look alike. In Omnic marriage tradition, you take on the mark of the model and make of the one you are marrying, essentially become ‘family’.”

“Wow that’s fascinating’.” McCree says around a mouth full of peas. Genji makes a face at his bad manners and shoves him in the shoulder with a laugh.

“Why are you so interested anyway?”

McCree shrugs and takes another bite chewing this time before he answers. “Just wondering. We’re around Omnic almost every day, but I know next to nothin’ about them. It’s kinda weird knowing they got their own culture and customs. I’m interested in that sort of stuff. Other culture and what not.”  
“Yet you can’t tell Japanese from Chinese.”

“I was on new medication man! How many more times are you gonna rub that in my face?” They both laugh and finish their meals before dinner time is up.

 

*

Genji got his construction paper back from Jesse who had faithfully held on to it for him. With the same red crayon, he finishes writing to Zenyatta, telling him that he misses him but is otherwise all right. When Bastion comes in to clean the classroom Genji feels at ease, as if he’s surrounded by family. He may be unable to see Zenyatta but there is some connection, and he feels lucky for it.

“So, my Zenny is your brother in-law?” Genji asks after being sure no one else is around. Bastion lets out a sighing sort of noise, and chirps in the affirmative before letting out the equivalent of a laugh. “I hope he’s not nagging you too much about information on me.”

Bastion stiffly shakes his head but gives a sad beep. Obviously the Omnic prettied their situation, and maybe that’s why he was willing to be their delivery man. Genji holds on to the folder orange piece of paper tightly as if hoping all his love and affection can be absorbed into its folds.

“Do you mind taking this to him?” He asks and Bastion happily agrees and gets back to cleaning as if nothing happened, as if they hadn’t just exchanged words. Genji leaves not wanting to get caught with the Omnic alone in the room. He walks to his room and sits on his bed. He takes out a manga his brother had dropped off when he visited earlier. He feels relaxed, as actually excited for tomorrow, and the possibility of getting another letter from Zenyatta. He couldn’t help but think back to their first date.

After they had met on the bus Genji had confidently slipped the Omnic his number with a wink. Despite societies views Genji had never been ashamed of his attraction towards Omnic. If he sensed someone was interested, he jumped on the chance. Sadly, laws and society being as they are most Omnic weren’t interested in long term relationships, so when Genji got a text asking for a date, he was surprised.

The text was very proper, he remembers it word for word. “Good evening, this is Zenyatta, we met on the bus. Since you where forward enough to give me your number, may I be so bold as to ask you on a date?”

Genji had expected a hook up, a quick little frolic in the sheets, and when he had first gotten the message he thought maybe Zenyatta was being shy. However, when he was given a time and date for a movie, it became obvious that the Omnic wasn’t interested in just a quick fling.

He had threatened over what to wear for a good hour. His hair was still fully bright green back then and he had spiked it up with gel, put on some nice yet casual clothes and hurried to the theater, arriveing a good twenty minutes early.

Once he was there it occurred to him that the theater was segregated, and he wondered how he could possible enjoy a date if he wasn’t even sitting next to Zenyatta.

“You’re early.” Genji was startled by the cheerful voice, and turned to find the tall Omnic looking down at him. 

“So are you.” He teased and stepped to the side away from the crowd that was starting to form near the entrance. “You do know this theater is segregated?”

Zenyatta hums thoughtfully and nods. “All theaters in the city are sadly, but it’s very good we are both early and can have our pick of seating. We can sit by the aisle across from one another.”

“Doesn’t it bother you? The segregation?” Genji asked, since the moment he arrived in America he had wanted to ask an Omnic that question. It wasn’t like that in Japan.

“It’s better than slavery. Separate yet equal.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Zenyatta folded his hands serenely in front of him giving off an aura of peace that Genji felt in his stomach like butterflies. “Let’s not talk politics, I usually reserve that for the third date.”

Genji laughed and they split up into separate lines to purchase their tickets. Once inside the theater, it was empty and Genji walked up to Zenyatta invading his personal bubble, the Omnic didn’t seem to mind.

“So where do you want to sit?” Genji questioned. The theater was split into three section. There was the elevated step seating reserved for humans only, and the ground level seating which was divided in two. The left side for Omnic, and the right side for humans. Zenyatta guided him towards the middle of the ground floor seating and took a seat at the very end gesturing for Genji to take the end seat across the way, he does. The movie wouldn’t start for another fifteen minutes so Genji took the opportunity to engage in conversation.

“So, what do you do for a living. It seemed like you were having a rough day yesterday.”

“I am a yoga instructor at an upscale Gym.”

“Seriously?” Genji smiled wide, he wouldn’t mind attending a class and seeing how flexible the Omnic is. 

“Yes, much cheaper to hire an Omnic to instruct, and I don’t need to warm up beforehand.” The last part was said rather suggestively, and maybe that was the moment Genji fell in love. “What is it that you do? Apart from sit all day.”

Genji had never been so excited by a conversation. Though Zenyatta’s tone was level and calm, his sense of humor was dry, and perhaps hard to notice. But Genji picked it up, in fact he ate it up. “Well that’s it, I just sit. I sit in class, I sit on the bus, I sit when I get home. And now I’m sitting in the theater.”

“My apologies, next time I will take you for a walk.” Genji’s eyes twinkled with amusement, but sadly they couldn’t continue their conversation as people started to file in and take their seats.

Genji finds himself chuckling at the memory. It was the best date he’d ever had, and in fact their second date they had gone for a walk in the park. Brown eyes look out the locked window as the sun slowly sets. It would have been a nice day to go for a walk in the park. Genji tries to concentrate on the manga in his hand, but that warm feeling he had while thinking of Zenyatta is slowly being replaces with lonely heartache.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji’s nurse pushes her med cart close to where he sits gazing out of the locked window. She’s one of the few nurses that doesn’t eye him with mistrust and disgust, and will give him a smile and name off the medications she puts in a cup for him to take. She has a bubbly personality and can tell you the side effects of any medication she has ever given, her name tag reads Mei and has some stickers decorating it to give it some personality.

“Hey Genji, I have your anxiety medication for you.” She says and takes out the label reader attached to her med cart, scanning the pill which then loads information into the laptop attached to the cart. He puts out his arm offering his patient identification band, which gets quickly scanned. He then gets up from his seat by the window and stand closer in wait for the medicine they force feed him. He doesn’t have anxiety never felt anxious a day in his life, but they hope the pills will keep his thoughts from racing towards sexual fancies. Plus, the pill has the pleasant side effect of lowering his libido, without actively altering his brain chemistry like chemical castration pills and shots would. He has no say in the meds he takes. He was rendered incompetent for treatment, and all medical rights where handed over to Hanzo. After all the law sees him as a dangerous pervert who may go about raping or forcing sexual favors from innocent Omnic citizens.

Mei doesn’t flinch away when Genji’s finger tips brush against hers as he takes the tiny paper cup with his pill in it. Most of the nurses don’t care that he’s technosexual only, they read the lines ‘sexually inappropriate’ on his chart and start guarding themselves. He looks at Mei’s plump face bright smile and very curvey body and feels absolutely nothing. He dumps the pills in his mouth and takes the offered cup of water to help swallow down the capsule. He set the empty cups on her cart, and Genji sees her eyes following his hands as it drifts close to the laptop screen.

There is a little blue light on the side of the screen that indicates the machine is on, and Genji’s fingers twitch and ache to touch it. To cover it with just the tip of his finger and see the light shine through his skin. He use to do that to Zenyatta all the time, cover up his lights with his fingers and see the blue light struggling to shine through his skin from underneath his finger nails. Much like holding a flashlight through your hands and seeing the reddish light illuminate your skin.

“Any thoughts of harming yourself or others?” Mei asks politely still watching Genji’s hand. He pulls away and clenches his fist at his side.

“No.”

Mei watches as he clenches and unclenches his fist. “Are you having any inappropriate thoughts right now?” Her tone is sympathetic and sweet, and Genji hates her for it. No, his thoughts aren’t inappropriate. He’s simply missing his lover and admiring a light that reminds him of the dots that adorn Zenyatta’s head. It’s innocent pining, but he’s not about to confess this to Mei, because to them that is inappropriate.

“I’m fine.” He says and if to prove his point that he can control himself around electronics and Omnic just fine, he walks away from the med cart without a second glance at that little blue light.  
Mei pushes her cart away and approaches Genji. “That’s not an answer, you may be feeling fine, but are you having thoughts?”

Genji wants her to leave, he doesn’t want her sympathy, or pity. He most definitely doesn’t want to see that little blue light right now. “Please just leave me alone.”

Mei nods. “I’m going to have to mark down that you are having sexual thoughts towards my laptop, Genji. I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t even touch it!” the anger is sudden, and he sees Mei flinch for the first time, and he feels sorry right away. He shrinks back down and looks out the window. They don’t understand, he just wants to see Zenyatta again. It’s been two months. He looks at his bedside drawer where he knows the little green crane is safely tucked away. He’d do anything just to hear that familiar robotic voice, rather than only see his thoughts written on paper. If he could just call him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Genji mutters out once he calms down, thinking of the breathing techniques Zenyatta taught him, the same techniques he uses in his yoga classes.

“It’s all right, you’ve been doing good. But you understand, I have to tell Dr. Zeigler.” Genji doesn’t respond, and Mei lingers for some time, maybe observing him, maybe feeling sorry for him. She eventually leaves taking her cart with her.

Brown eyes stare out the window at the sunny beginning of the day, when a knock draws their attention to the door frame. McCree is leaning against the frame with a freshly rolled piece of paper between his lips. Even the more harsher curves of the male form do nothing for Genji. Still too soft, to human, but he smiles at his friend.

“ ‘Morning, you ready to come out, or you gonna sulk some more?”

Genji gets up. “You just want me to get up so you have entertainment.”

“I don’t know, the new guy who came in looks pretty entertaining. Might replace you.” McCree teases and wraps an arm around the shorter man’s shoulder as he guides him to the common area. Usually Jesse doesn’t like to be in the common area, because that’s where the TV is, and the most people. McCree is not a big fan of technology, especially when off his meds, since it usually directly contrasts his delusion of it being the wild wild west. 

“I like a simple life.” Is what he told Genji after his meds where stable. 

Genji doesn’t question Jesse as he leads him towards the couch, removing his arm from around him when Mei tells him not to touch other patients. Ironically there is an old black and white western on the TV, and some guys gathered around to watch it, but Jesse doesn’t pay it any mind. Instead he leans in and whispers.  
“See that guy over there?” Genji looks to his right and sees an older man with hair white from not only age but stress sitting in a chair having his vital signs taken. When new patients arrive, they get their vitals checked along with weight and height, and have their clothes searched and skin checked before being released into the wilds of the asylum. Since the man is in a hospital gown he’s already had his skin checked and his clothes taken.

“I think I heard them say his name is Jack. I’m gonna try and get him into our circle before the narrow-minded vultures get to him.”

Genji laughs and he laughs rather loud which draws some attention. He shakes his head at McCree. “Why do you always have to bother people?”

“What you wish I never came up to you and said, “I’d like to buy some gunpowder, Chinaman?’”

“A, “hello, I’m McCree, what’s your name.’ Would have been less insulting and probably gotten us off on a better foot.”

“Well then you shoulda came in a week later when I was slightly sane.”

Genji smiles at his friend, but then ponders. Jesse had never shown an interest in socializing with anyone other than Genji. Even when new people showed up. “Why do you want to befriend him?”

Jesse looks down as if guilty of something, and shrugs. Genji becomes slightly worried and waits for McCree to respond. “The doc wants to discharge me by the end of the week. I’m stable, been stable for a couple of weeks, she thinks I should go home to my family.”

Genji smiles to hide his jealousy. He really is happy for Jesse he just wished he’d be going home too. “That’s a good thing, but what does it have to do with this guy over here?” Genji tilts his head towards the man who is now getting up from the chair.

“I can’t leave you alone to the wolves. I need to make sure someone’s got your back.”

“I’ll be fine, you know I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah and I know you also tend to isolate. That ain’t good for ya. Besides old Jack here might be a nice guy!” With that said McCree waves at the white-haired man, looking rather silly.

The man embodies the word tired. He may not be as old as his hair indicates but he has obviously lived through trauma. He seems resistant to come over at first. Glancing around as if calculating his options, in the end he does calmly walk over to McCree.

“Hey there, I’m McCree, and this here is Genji. I just saw you comin’ in, I know it came be overwhelming endin’ up here and all, but we can give you some pointers if you like.”

Before the wary looking Jack can respond to McCree’s rather enthusiastic invitation a guy by the TV turns around to butt in. “Let me give you your first ‘pointer’ don’t hang around the robo fag, and the regular fag.”

McCree doesn’t show unhappiness often but when he does his face transforms into a grizzly bear like scowl that is rather intimidating. “You sure do like gettin’ your ass kicked by me so much, you sure you ain’t a little queer? You keep runnin’ your mouth, you might get a foot up your ass.”

Genji puts his arm out in front of McCree who is starting to get up. “You want to make a good impression, don’t you?”

Jesse grumbles and sit back down, suddenly having lost his enthusiasm for socializing. Genji gives Jack and apologetic smile. The older man’s expression is hard to read, but Genji could care less what the man thought of him. 

“I’m sure my husband would want me to be social while I’m here. It being good for my treatment or some shit like that. Name’s Jack Morrison-Reyes, nice to meet you.” Jack says smoothly and sits down next to Genji. McCree beams a smile at the guy watching TV as if to say “Ha ha he’s one of us.”

“Well, Jack let me show you where the café area is. When you first get here you get your meals up here and eat in the café, there’s snacks too. Once you see the doc and you feel up to it, you can always ask for cafeteria privileges and outside privileges.”

All three of them get up as McCree started the tour. Jack crosses his arms, which looks menacing but Genji reads as a protective gesture. He also notices the man’s blue eyes darting around taking in everything around him noticing every person that passed by.

“I don’t think I can go outside.” Jack hesitates, pondering about how much he should share about his situation. “My husband and daughter Baker Acted me. I’m not voluntary, therefore a flight risk.”

McCree nods but looks to Genji for help. Genji smiles reassuringly at Jack. “Just because you come in under the Baker Act doesn’t mean you’ll stay involuntary, if you cooperate with the doctors and staff and do the treatment they’ll lift it. It just depends on your circumstances.” Genji of course came in under the Baker Act, since the law was involved. Zenyatta had even had to suffer through a rape kit. Genji wished he’d been there for him, but he was playing the role of the human pervert, so he was taken away. After a while the Baker Act was lifted but he was made incompetent, so his brother had control over all his treatment, and Dr. Ziegler was the only one who could discharge him. Genji couldn’t sign himself out of the treatment, neither could Hanzo, he had to be cleared to reenter society.

McCree on the other hand came in voluntarily though at the time Genji is sure the man didn’t know what he was doing since he was delusional and trying to rip his arm off. He could have been Baker Acted for self-harm, but somehow his loving family had managed to get him to agree. McCree never told him what lie he was told to come in, and maybe Jesse didn’t remember.

Genji studies Jack as McCree continues the tour. The man seems guarder, tired and has some scars on his face. Old ones, nothing fresh. Despite the obvious anxiety, Jack doesn’t shrink or wilt away like most people with an anxiety disorder do. He stands up straight and has a resting bitch face that could kill, probably to scare people off and keep them at arm’s length. However, from the little amount of words spoken, Genji can tell he has a soft heart.

Once they reach the classroom where McCree usually likes to play cards they see Lucio, the group leader, setting up a TV sitting on a wheel away cart.

“Hey, just in time. You guys want to go spared the word we’re about to have group?” The man smiles at them, and goes back to setting up the DVD player and turning on the TV all the while bouncing to an unheard beat. McCree agrees to spread the word and takes Jack with him while Genji take a seat near the TV stand, and watches Lucio take out one of those boring self-help DVDs.

Genji watches intently as Lucio hooks up the DVD player to the old flat screen TV on the roll away cart. Old red white and yellow connections are plugged into their designated spots, and Genji can’t help but lick his lips a little as he notices a small fray in the wire casing. The wires have probably been bent one to many times, plugged in and out…Genji feels his heart rate increasing as he stares at the little copper strings poking out like frizzy strands from the black encasing. When the audio jack is plugged in and only a static sound comes from the TV’s speakers, Genji can feel a shiver run up his spine. He watches Lucio messing with wires and buttons trying to get the DVD player to work, and the audio to stop its constant bombardment of white noise. The man has no idea what he’s doing. Genji would be able to get everything working together in perfect harmony if they would only let him touch…

“We were going to watch a movie about communication, but I can’t seem to get this to work.”

Genji keeps staring at that one little fray in the wires, and finds himself speaking without looking at Lucio. “I could fix it.” He knows his pupils are delighted that he sounds a little out of breath, and maybe he is sick, maybe this is a problem, but he can’t help it. That static sound just reminds him of the sounds Zenyatta makes when his processors are running so fast so loud that he loses some function of his voice box and his words and moans are entwined with static. Those wires connecting to the old flat screen have obviously been handled for years without care, bent, and frayed struggling to send the right connection. Genji’s fingers twitch as he thinks of familiar beautiful wires running pleasure signals throughout his partner’s body.

God, he’s never felts his two months of abstinence more intensely then at this very moment.

“I can fix it.” He speaks again, and Lucio stares at him obviously noticing why Genji is so eager to help.

“No man, that’s ok. I think maybe if I wrap some tape around that wire it’ll be good.” With a rhythmic and upbeat walk Lucio steps away from the rolling cart holding the TV and opens one of the locked closets that holds art supply. Brown eyes watch him and the moment his back is turned Genji gets up quietly without making a sound. 

He lightly runs his fingers over the injured wire feeling the small tickle of the hair thin wires poking out. He licks his lips as his fingers touch the black encasing. Its smooth and thick and so familiar. He can’t help himself, he just can’t, he wraps his lips around the wire just to taste it. Runs his tongue up to the frayed area to taste the little tiny copper hairs. He must be desperate, but it tastes so good.

“Hey, hey, Genji step back.” Lucio sounds calm but his frantic footsteps tell another story. Genji could care less he has his eyes closed and he’s not opening them or removing his lips for anything. He feels a hand touch his arm, and he grips the wires tight.

“No, no please.” He pleads as Lucio tries to pull him away. 

“Genji if you don’t let go, I’m going to have to call for help. I don’t want to restrain you or make a scene.” Lucio’s hand covers the one holding on to the wires and tries to pray it away. Something in Genji snaps and he feels like he did when Hanzo walked in on him and Zenyatta. Flashes of the embarrassment he felt as his brother forcefully dragged him off his lover. He holds on tighter.

“No, no.” He whispers desperately, hearing the screaming in Japanese as his brother calls him sick and depraved.

“Genji let go, man, don’t make me do this.” Lucio sounds a lot more sympathetic than Hanzo did, but still Genji doesn’t listen. He finds himself muttering in Japanese. 

“I need some help down here!” There is the sound of more footsteps nurses coming down the hall, maybe even patients that wanted to be part of the group that is supposed to be starting.

Genji can hear the door close, and it sounds like the slam of the police car door.

“I forced him to do it. I was going to pay him a lot of money to give me what I wanted, but when he started to get nervous about it, I made him do it anyway. Threated to say he came on to me.” Genji mutters in Japanese. That was the explanation he gave his brother, the story Hanzo bought completely.

“Genji let go of the cord.” It’s Mei’s gentle voice, she appears to be the only one who still has patients left. The other staff around are muttering.

“Just make him let go, Lucio.”

“Pry his fingers apart. Take him to the padded room if he fights back.”

Mei gives him a sympathetic smile. “Just let go Genji.”

“You don’t understand.” He whispers looking at her and shaking his head. “Please understand, I love him. Please let me have this.”

“It’s ok Genji, we just want you to let go of the wires. Can you do that?” 

Some other nurse or tech, Genji can’t really tell, loses his calm, and just yanks at his hand, causing the plugs to rip out of the TV. He keeps holding on as the man pulls at him, dragging him on the floor trying to force his hand open. Flashes of Hanzo come back, all that yelling in Japanese, and he knows he’s yelling now, and he knows they don’t understand him. 

More hands come down and yank and pull and Genji starts to fight back, because there is no reason for them to be so rough with him. Mei covers her mouth and her eyes go wide in shock.

“This didn’t have to be a hands-on situation!” She yells after the shock is gone, and Genji can hear a code being called over the intercom. Summoning security and more staff to come hold Genji down. He fights the whole time until nine people have him pinned. Then he just laughs and closes his eyes.  
What’s the point of this? 

*

The walls of the room aren’t soft or quilted like they show on TV. They are made from a rubber like foam that is soft enough to give but still hard enough to hurt and be uncomfortable. There is a heavy door made of the same material and a small window made of reinforced glass. On the other side of the door is a one-way mirror for observation by the doctor. 

Genji sit in the very corner his back to the door and his side to the observation window. It’s the best spot, because from either side no one can really see his face or hands. Every time he’s in the padded room he sits in this one corner. It gives him time to do his breathing, and form his hands into a soothing mudra, without being questioned. He takes deep breaths and lays his hands palm up on his thighs with his thumb and finger touching gently.

He remembers the first time he sat with Zenyatta like this, and he smiles a little as he takes another deep breath.

They sat on a soft blanket Genji had brought from home. They had spread it out under a large magnolia tree in the less frequented part of the park. It was sunny and Genji was reading one of his school books to study for the upcoming final, while Zenyatta sat next to him in lotus position and gave Genji time to concentrate.  
Genji was getting frustrated and nervous about the finals. No matter how much studying he did he could never remember all the important information, and just re-read every chapter repeatedly. He made flash cards, and Zenyatta had even quizzed him, but still he didn’t get everything right. He wanted to ace his finals, it was expected from him.  
“Take a break, little sparrow. I can feel your frustration.” Zenyatta said softly without moving an inch.

“I need to get at least a 90 on all my finals. I don’t want Hanzo to think I’m just over here partying. I have to show him I’ve been working hard, so I can continue to study here in America.” Genji replied and looked over his flash cards once again. Now that he was dating Zenyatta he didn’t want to go back to Japan, and he wasn’t going to give his brother an excuse to call him back home.

“You are so worried about knowing everything, that you are forgetting the things you already know.” Genji stared at his Omnic lover, and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, wise master, what ever shall I do to combat this and pass my finals?”

Zenyatta laughed, and Genji absolutely loved the Omnic’s laugh. He loved the Omnic’s voice in general, but he liked it the best when he laughed.

“Sit with me.” Zenyatta said calmly, and Genji decided to humor him. He tried to mimic Zenyatta’s folded legs, but ended up sitting Indian style rather than lotus. He closes his eyes and rest his hands on his thighs, at least being able to mimic that part of his boyfriend posture perfectly.

“Close your eyes.” Zenyatta said and Genji chuckled but did as he was told. “My brother, Mondatta, use to run guided meditation classes at the same gym I work at, before they cut him.”

“Why did they cut him?”

“Not enough attendance. I don’t understand why, I have always loved to meditate with him. I will teach you what he has taught me.” Genji nodded. “First relax, and take a deep breath in. Hold it, then slowly let it out.”

Zenyatta continued to guide him through breathing, and told him to create a safe place in his mind. A calm place only for him. Genji listened intently to every word, and he felt himself relax. He felt at ease, like he was floating on air, and wonder why indeed no one had attended the guided mediation classes. Once he felt at peace, he just sat there and a light content humming came from Zenyatta that just relaxed Genji further.

He doesn’t know how long they sat there, but it was the most pleasant afternoon he had. He also passed all his finals with scores ranging from 95 to 100 percent.

Genji opens his eyes and feels more relaxed. He turns toward the door of his little cell and isn’t surprised to see Dr. Zeigler stepping in.

“Mind if I come in and talk?” She questions. Genji doesn’t really have a choice, she is just asking to be polite, but he nods anyway in a show of cooperation. “So, it was a very intense day for you today I hear.”

“I suppose you can say that.” He shrugs and looks at the blonde doctor over his shoulder not turning around fully, and not coming out of his lotus position. He needs to stay calm, this session is going to be hard for him, he can already tell. Dr. Zeigler is going to ask probing questions, and maybe even recommend they change his treatment, take away the privileges he just earned.

“What triggered it? Your nurse told me you were screaming in Japanese and seemed out of it.”

He just didn’t want to be pulled away, he just wanted to be free and left alone. He feels trapped in here, even more so now in the padded room. He wishes he could see Bastion ask if Zenyatta got his note, if there is a response for him. He misses his lover so bad it hurts. Angela wouldn’t understand if he told her, so he keeps silent.  
“Did you feel maybe we were punishing you, like your father did when you played with your mother’s dolls?”

Brown eyes glare at blue. “Stop brining up my father.”

Dr. Zeigler is not deterred. “Why don’t you want to talk about him?”

“Because I’m not going to blame my behavior on my father’s lack luster parenting skills. Even if that is the reason I am like this, I am happy and don’t wish to change.”

“I don’t think freezing up and yelling is a healthy or happy response. They tried to talk to you Genji and you didn’t listen, you were out of it. Once they started to restrain you, you fought as if we were going to hurt you.”

They are hurting him. Never once has he had any trouble with his technosexuality, never once as he been made to feel guilty about his desires, at least not by his partners, but here that is all they do. They make him feel guilty, make him believe he’s sick, make him believe there is no way he could truly love Zenyatta the way humans love one another. That’s simply not true. They weren’t there to calm him when he was stressed, and they aren’t willing to go to jail for him. Zenyatta is. He won’t let that love be twisted, even if he must lie about the nature of their relationship, he will never lie about the fact that he loves Zenyatta.  
“I just want to go home.” Is the only reply he gives Dr. Zeigler, and her expression softens and she looks less like a scolding mother.

“We have to get you stable, before you can go home Genji. That display earlier shows me you are not stable, not safe. Maybe I have pushed you a little too fast. I think it’s best you stay up here for meals, until you are calmer. I’m also going to add an anti-depressant to go along with your anxiety medication, it should help you feel relaxed.”  
It will also dampen his libido even more. One of the most common complaint about anti-depressants such as Prozac are that your sex life goes down the drain. “I’m not depressed.”

“I think the combination of the medicine, will keep you calmer and in a clearer head space. Just try it and see how you feel. I’m going to leave the door unlocked, but I think you should stay in the quiet room a while longer. The nurse will tell you when you can come out.”

Genji says nothing in response or even bids her farewell as she leaves. He wants to punch the wall. They are just pouring medication down his throat that he doesn’t even need, and he has no legal say what so ever. If he refuses to swallow his pills they have every legal right to hold him down and shoot the drugs directly into his blood stream.

*

At some point Genji had fallen asleep, he is startled awake by a light knocking on the door. He looks up to see Mei failing to cover up her sympathy with a smile. “How are you feeling? Think you can come out?”

“Did I miss lunch?” he asks and his voice sounds raspy from sleep.

“Yeah, I brought your tray to you, but you didn’t wake up. Dinner will be up soon though, so why don’t you come out, maybe take a shower to freshen up.”

Mei kindly extends a hand to help him up, thought Genji refuses it. Once he exits the padded room he sees Bastion with his cleaning cart ready to disinfect and clean up, just like every time someone ends up in the padded room. They must clean it stat in case someone loses their shit and must be secluded or restrained. He hears a sad little whirr from the Omnic, and makes slight eye contact. They both know if they interact to much in front of the nurse they’ll get in trouble. Genji tries to give a reassuring smile, and hopes that Bastion doesn’t tell Zenyatta about anything that goes on in the unit.

Mei stops by the clean linen closet and gives Genji some towels, while asking the tech to get him some soap from the supply closet. She follows him to his room and unlocks the shower.

“Just try to relax, we’re going to start your anti-depressant after dinner. You need some food in your stomach to take them, ok?”

He nods in understanding and takes the offered soap when the tech comes in. He steps into the small square room that contains the shower. The only door he’s allowed to close is the door leading to the shower room, and even then, it doesn’t lock without a key, so at any time a staff member can barge in and check on him. They usually don’t though, they will just knock on the door and ask if you are still doing ok and leave once they’ve gotten a verbal confirmation.

The shower stall is made up of bleached white tiles, and has a very small little oval shaped spout that pokes out only three inches from the wall. They don’t want anything that you can hook a sheet around and hang yourself on, so there is no shower head or even a nob to turn on the water. Instead there is a little button that you must press and eventually the water will turn hot. The water stays on for 15 minute before automatically shutting off. You can then either exit the shower of press the button to gain another 15 minutes.

There is a plastic chair on the opposite side of the shower stall, and Genji sets down his towels on it. He places his bar of soap on the little indentation under the shower spout, and presses the button to start the water flow. Hopefully by the time he’s undressed the water will be hot.

He’s glad there isn’t a mirror in the shower room, because he’d hate to see himself. He knows he’s lost weight since he’s been institutionalized. Zenyatta would probably scold him, and bring him his favorite sweets if he knew. The Omnic always hated it when Genji would skip meals while studying or doing school work. Of course, he also enjoyed watching Genji eat, he had even learned to cook some of the traditional Japanese meals Genji couldn’t find on the menu of local restaurants.

He steps under the hot spray of water and lets his shoulders relax, smiling to himself as he thinks of all the food his boyfriend had prepared for him in the past. He runs soap over his body and just enjoys the feeling of his slick skin. He feels his body responding to his own touch and the pleasant memories in his head.  
His first sexual encounter with Zenyatta was two months after they had met, it was sweet and tender. There was caressing, kissing, light wire play, and a hand job. It was the most intimate sex Genji had ever had. Nothing rushed nothing frantic, and there was pure emotion behind the act. He cherishes the memory and is glad for the experience, but on nights when he’s alone the encounter he fantasies about, is the second time he and Zenyatta engaged in sex. They were open honest and unafraid.

Genji gets lost in the heat of the shower and the feeling of his own hand on his skin. He wishes they were cold metal fingers rather than soft fleshy ones, but he could imagine. He could indulge a little, or at least try, before the new medication completely stamped out his libido.  
He remembers the taste of wires as he licks his lips.

Brown eyes looked up at simplified features etched into beautiful metal. The only lighting in the room was the bedside lamp, and the blue light that came from the dots on Zenyatta’s forehead. They were bright and brilliant with excitement, and even thought Genji couldn’t see the optics behind those little slits that served as Zenyatta’s eyes, he knew the Omnic had a narrow focus on his mouth.

A mouth that was occupied with sucking on sensitive wires that connected to a smooth metal codpiece. Genji’s hands rested on the Omnic’s cool thighs, and the pad of his thumb traced over the metal there as he licked and sucked on the nest of wires, paying equal attention to each individual strand. He could hear Zenyatta’s processors kicking up in speed, and there was a constant muted white noise that came from his voice box like heavy breathing. He didn’t flinch when the Omnic finally built up enough courage to run his jointed fingers through his bright green hair. There was a sound of aw as the fingers slowly racked through the soft locks and brown eyes never looked away. He loved watching his partner, hesitant, but entranced as he continued to run his tongue over sensitive connections.

He only closed his eyes when the hesitant hand slipped down his face. A moan soon followed when two fingers forced themselves in alongside the nest of wires that was occupying his mouth.

“Ah…” Genji looked up curiously as the sound left his mouth along with an embarrassing amount of drool as the fingers pulled on the side of his lips breaking the suction he had on the wires with a loud pop.

“You’re absolutely beautiful.” The phrase was overlaid with static, and seemed hard for Zenyatta to produce, and the whirring of machinery picked up a little bit. He ran his fingers over Genji’s upper lip, and a pink tongue followed, as Genji let out another moan.

Most Omnic who enjoyed the company of humans found mouths to be fascinating. They enjoyed kissing, or getting oral sex, since it was a purely human activity. They could not reciprocate it, but they loved receiving it. Genji had given head to dozens of Omnic, with all sorts of attachments. He loved it when an Omnic’s ‘genitals’ are less human comparable, like Zenyatta’s. Just sensitive wires running in and out in an arched pattern across a flat triangular shaped surface. 

“Mm, do you find my mouth beautiful?” Genji teased as he ran just the tip of his tongue over the arch of a neglected wire. Zenyatta’s lights blinked for a split second, like a shutter taking over his body.

“Yes, in everything it does.” The Omnic was losing his voice to static, and the other sounds his body made. His processor getting close to overclocking as it worked harder and faster. “When you use it to eat, or speak, or-” A little crackle interrupted him, and Genji smiled as he sucks in multiple cords.  
“When I use it to suck you off?” The Omnic’s hand fisted his hair, and the lights on his forehead blinked a little faster. He was close. Genji’s seen the process so many times before. Things start to go haywire, and there is a loss of control.

Genji moved up the Omnic’s body, running his tongue across metal plates, pistons, cords, and wire until he found himself perfectly seated in Zenyatta’s lap. The Omnic’s movements were more jerky and stiff, but he looked up at Genji’s grinning face, lights stopped their blinking and become steady again. 

A kiss was placed on each individual light, and then another on the seam of Zenyatta’s face plate. Genji ran the tips of his fingers over the dots watching it illuminate his skin. While he continued to kiss, and caress the cool metal he slowly rocks his hips forward. Entangling his cock in the nest of wires between Zenyatta’s legs.

The sudden grip on his hips, was a little too hard, and would leave bruises later. He didn’t fault his lover for his lack of control, after all it was Genji’s own doing. He tipped his head back and closes his eyes as he focused on the feeling of those sensitive cords rubbing against his hot hard flesh. He became hyper aware of the cold metal fingers on his hips helping him push forward and rock back. His breathing became heavy and the rolling of his hips more desperate.

“Fuck.” He breathed out, and a small punishing smack to his thighs only made him feel more excited, rather than ashamed of his foul language. He opened his eyes and saw the inconsistent blinking of blue lights, and his ears could hear the overclocking of Zenyatta’s CPU. That sound drove Genji’s hips to move faster, his own breath came out in gasps and moans. Fingers came to caress his cheek and wander towards his lips. He sucked the jointed digits in without hesitation and moaned around them.

He turned his face away and looked down at the wires rubbing so wonderfully against his aching erection. He bit his lips and tried to catch enough air to ask for the one thing he wanted, and that he rarely got from any Omnic partner. “Will you...Fuck...Will you let me cum on you?”

He asked desperately, his hips still working towards his climax. Most Omnic did not like the messy biological part of human interfacing, and would usually ask their Human partner to finishing facing away from any sensitive mechanical parts. It was hard getting cum out of wires and it usually tented to find a way through little breaks in the metal plating, making it hard to clean up properly without it taking hours.

Zenyatta pulled him closer, one hand around his back the other pressed their hips closer together. Genji’s breath hitched as cool metal pressed against the full length of his flushed body.

“If it brings you pleasure, I will not deny you, little sparrow.” Zenyatta’s voice was shot, but it was music to Genji’s ears.

“Oh, god yes! Yes!” Genji gasped out and rested his head on the Omnic’s shoulder scooting back enough so he could see his leaking member hopelessly tangled in the black cords. He watched and pushed forward feeling that delightful friction. His breathing was unsteady and interrupted by moans of anticipation.

“Oh, Zenyatta…” It was a low deep moan, as he came. He watched himself cum, watched as he shot all over the wires between Zenyatta’s legs and the metal rods, pistons, and plating of his abdomen.

Genji felt boneless after his climax and slumped against the solid form of his lover, who seemed frozen and unmoving despite the loud sounds of his inner workings. Once the buzzing started to calm down and his processor went to its normal speed, Zenyatta finally moved. He untangled Genji carefully from between his legs, and the young Shimada hissed a little as his sensitive cock dragged against the overstimulated wires. He was gently deposited on the bed and his hairs smoothed back out of his face.

Genji smiled perversely to himself as he watched cum drip down shiny metal.

“Fuck.” Genji gaps lightly at the memory, and reaches a weak orgasm. His hand continues to pump in hopes of pulling a stronger climax from his member, but he is only left with the unsatisfying feeling. He looks at his hand, which has a pathetic amount of cum on it, and puts it under the hot spray of water just before it turns off.  
He reaches up to press the button again, and is greeted with a new spray of hot water. He washes his hands and starts to soap up his hair. There are still little shimmers of green left on the tips, and he wishes he could get it cut, or re-dyed. He had initially grown his hair out after Zenyatta had shown an interest in seeing his natural color. The Omnic had become curious after Genji had missed an appointment to touch up his roots. 

“Genji dinner is here, are you done with your shower?” Mei shouts over the sound of the shower spray, startling Genji a little.

“I’m almost done, I’ll be right out.”

It seems even in the shower he cannot reminisce for long without being interrupted. He lets out a sigh but doesn’t rush his shower. He feels a hallow ache in his chest, and hopes that Bastion has a new note for him this evening. Genji wouldn’t be able to go down to the cafeteria for a while and see Mondatta. It was uncanny how much the older Omnic looked like his brother, but it was a small consultation. Genji much rather see Zenyatta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted this to be a three shot, but I've added another chapter, because the thing is turning into a monster.  
> As fore my other fic, it will not be neglected for those who read it as well, and will be updated this Tuesday. Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally back after finishing exams. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, sorry for the long wait.

Genji’s hair is still damp by the time he goes to the café area. No longer being allowed to go down stairs for meals, Genji finds a tray with his name on the menu slip. The tray is right by the window and when Genji sits down he looks across the small table to see Jack reading a book, his food half finished. 

“Feeling better?” The words are spoken with kindness, with no judgment but perhaps a bit of curiosity. The young Shimada doesn’t remember the whole episode from the morning, but knows it must be the talk of the unit. He doesn’t speak at first, not really wanting to talk about his feelings, or anything for that matter. If it weren’t a rule that there is not food allowed in patient rooms, Genji would be eating in his bed. Still he doesn’t know Jack well, but the man seems nice even if his tone and voice seem harsh and blunt. Besides Jesse said he’d be leaving soon, so maybe he should try and make friends.

“Yeah.” In the end that is all he could muster to say, and it didn’t invite further conversation. Genji could slap himself for his rudeness, but after his shower a depression came over him and he’s finding the will for social interaction hard to find. The sun is setting outside and the leaves glow green and gold and his heart sinks further as he picks at his food.

“So, from what I’ve gathered from other patients and your own actions, you’re here to curb your unique appetite.” 

Brown eyes look at blue, there is no judgment. The man is up in years and if the scares and white hair is anything to go by, he’s seen it all. 

“Do you think they can fix you?” The question is honest and Genji wants to laugh. Of course, he can’t be fixed, there is nothing wrong with him. The only mistake he’s ever made was falling in love, and for that he’s being punished. But it’s worth it, and a smile crosses even through the pain and sadness.

“No.” The word is whispered and said in a calm voice that Genji didn’t think he could possess when talking about this topic. He always feels so angry that people want to fix him, keep him and Zenyatta apart. Still his voice his calm, and the anger seethes in the back of his mind. But Jack is not his enemy. Jack isn’t Doctor Ziegler and he doesn’t have to explain himself, or defend his feelings. He’s simply answer a plainly stated question.

“Then what’s the point?” Jack puts his novel down, and pushes his tray to the side, closer to the window.

“I can’t leave, just like you.”

Jacks face stays plain, and expressionless. “So, what? You’re going to play along with them until they let you out, and then go back to whatever you were doing that got you here in the first place?”

That anger is starting to push forward, and Genji clenches his fist. What got him here was loving the wrong person and wanting to protect them. He’d take the blame all over again. Play the pervert any day if it meant Zenyatta was safe. “So, what if I am?”

Jack leans forward. “So, you’re just going to pretend and play get released, and then come back here, maybe to jail or whatever else? Start a cycle, repeatedly, becoming trapped?”

The anger is building, teeth are grinding together. “What’s your fucking point?”

“My point is, why don’t you fight?” It’s said calmly and takes Genji by surprise, but doesn’t chase away his anger.

“How am I supposed to fight? I’ll be here until they say I’m fine to leave. How am I supposed to fight societies’ view of my sexuality?”

Jack laughs and it’s a deep almost humorless sound. “It’s been done before.” The young Shimada becomes still. “Was it the Omnic that had you Baker Acted?”

Genji glares at Jack. “No.” He grits out.

“So, some third party stuck their nose in your business and had you put here. But I assume the sexual act was consensual?”

“Yes, it was, you’re right.” Genji doesn’t know how he feels about this conversation. He want’s to be mad, upset, maybe even ignore Jack, but he doesn’t. The only other person who has asked about his sexuality without blatant disgust is Jesse, and he’s more curious about why. While Jack seems to be curious about, why not. Which is an approach to the topic that Genji has never come in contact with before.

“So why are you letting some third party ruining your perfectly good relationship?”

Genji lets out a sigh. “How am I supposed to fight back? I don’t want to stay here, I want to see him again. Dr. Zeigler isn’t going to let me out. It’s not like I can convince her to change her medical opinion. The fact of the matter is that in the books I’m sick.”

“No body reads the books, no body out there cares if you screw around with an Omnic. If you’re not holding hands in public and the Omnic’s stay on their side of the street and in the back of the bus, and there is an illusion of superiority, not one cares. Heck some people might even think it’s right to take advantage of them.”

“I don’t take advantage, and I’m not going to act like I’m better than anyone. I don’t understand this set up here. Why are American’s so fixated on being better, superior and in charge? Omnic might not be completely equal in Japan but we don’t force them to the back of the bus or make them sit in different parts of the theater. I thought it would be different here. I came here because I thought this was the land of the free, but it’s worse.”

Jack cracks a slight smile at this. “We have our issues; some opinions are voiced louder than others. And some of those opinions become laws, but we are free. We’re free to fight back, and you need to fight back.”

“How am I supposed to fight?”

“That Omnic you care about, when you get out will you go back to him him? Will you still love him? Will you still sit with him at the back of the bus and theater, and lower yourself and your social status for him?”

Genji nods. 

“That’s fighting back. Surrendering is pretending you’re sick, surrender is letting go of his hand when someone is looking. You might get into a fight, you might even end up back here, but don’t let people tell you who you are. And never let them tell you there is something wrong with you, just because you love in a way that they don’t understand.”

The last statement was said with sadness, and Jack averts his eyes and picks up his book again. Genji smiles a sad smile, because despite some differences perhaps once Jack was in his shoes, and that’s why the man spoke up. Maybe he’s making some sort of amends for past actions, past ignorance, or just wants to show comradery. Genji approaches that, is grateful that he’s not being judged and instead handed an open offer of acceptance and understanding. He remembers Jack stating he had a husband and daughter, and it’s obvious in his speech of self-acceptance that he raised a strong willed girl.

“Why where you baker acted Jack? You said your Husband and daughter did it.”

Jack looks at the book for a longtime, and for a moment Genji thinks perhaps the question is to personal. Perhaps it is too soon to ask, even with Jack’s fatherly advice freely given. If it’s one thing Genji has learned while being in the hospital it’s that people come to get help, and sometimes they find that help in other patients rather than in staff, and medication. So while Jack was willing to make him feel a little less like a freak, Genji is willing to lend an ear once the older man is ready to talk.

“You know in the end it’s the law the backer acts you, not your family not anyone else.” There is a long pause, and the brunet is sure Jack would not elaborate anymore. Maybe wait and open up later when the wound is not so fresh, but instead the older man does speak up again. “My daughter, Hana, she started University last fall. For the longest time taking care of her was the only thing keeping me busy. Keeping my mind occupied.”

Genji wants to say something but he doesn’t, instead he waits for Jack to continue. The man looks around, and his frown gets deeper, and there is a sense of embarrassment and shame. His shoulder slumps and it’s obvious that whatever he’s going to say next makes him feel like less of a man.  
“I’ve been to war, I’ve seen things. Things that won’t leave me alone. Things that sound and feel real.”

Genji tries not to show pity, it’s the last thing Jack wants. “You have PTSD.” Jack nods, shame and anger evident in his expression and the sharpness of the nod. Obviously finding himself damaged or lesser because he is unable to get over the horrors of war, and past memories.

“Hana wanted to surprise use by coming home for summer break. She hadn’t told me or my husband, Gabriel. He was at work at the time. I was alone in the house. We had recently gotten into a fight.” Again shame, and this time the pause is so long Genji blurts out a question.

“What was the fight about?”

Jack is hesitant. He’s obviously a proud man, a strong individual who’s probably been dealing with his condition by himself, hiding it even. Perhaps self-medicating with alcohol or other equality ineffective coping mechanisms. “I wanted him to retire, stay home with me. He told me it’s just because I feel the empty nest, that it’ll pass. But I was always on edge when I was home. Every sound, every neighbor passing by or dog barking was a threat. The day Hanna came home….”

Jack looks out of the window. “I pulled a gun on here. My own daughter…she was so scared.”

“You didn’t know, you didn’t mean to.” Genji tries to sooth and hopes it doesn’t sound condescending. He’s no therapist, but he’s willing to listen. Willing to confront even if his words aren’t right. 

“I was just like you where this morning. She tried to talk to me. I don’t remember everything, but I do remember when Gabriel barked the order for me to stand down. I could have hurt her.”

“I’m sorry.” It was a meaningless and empty apology, but it’s all Genji could think to say.

“Now I’m here.” Jack shrugs. “I don’t know if either one of us can be fixed, kid. But you didn’t hurt anyone, so I think out of the two of us, I’m probably the one who needs to be here. This place won’t help you, and you shouldn’t be made to feel like you need to be fixed. Trust me, you’re better off embracing who you are early one, and skipping all the heart ache.”

*

It’s time for lights out and Genji finds himself lying awake in his bed. The conversation he had with Jack keeps running through his head. A part of him understand and wants to fight, another part of him thinks it’s pointless. What differences would it make now, if he tells Dr. Zeigler the truth? As far as Hanzo, the police and Dr. Zeigler are concerned, he’s a pervert who forced himself on an innocent Omnic. This lie is keeping Zenyatta safe. If he comes out with the truth will it cause Zenyatta trouble? Will it prolong his stay here? 

Genji understands the meaning behind Jacks advice, but he also fears the consequences. He’s willing to risk staying at the hospital longer, but he’s not willing to risk Zenyatta’s comfort and safety. He just wants to go back home, to see the Omnic again. To talk to him, and hear his voice and wisdom  
.   
Genji opens the drawer of his night stand and takes out the green paper crane but doesn’t unfold it. They may be free to fight but there are too many risks, though it hurts Genji to lie about the love he has for Zenyatta, the lie is what keeps him safe. If anyone where to find out they are in a long-term relationship, there is nothing Genji could do from inside these walls to protect his boyfriend. He has to keep up the lie, no matter how much Ziegler irritates him with her psychoanalyzing, or how numb the medicine makes him feel. Once he’s out he’ll risk everything. He’ll talk to Hanzo, maybe try to get him to understand. He’ll continue to date Zenyatta and treat him as an equal, even if people stare. He’ll fight and go against society, but not right now.

You can’t fight from inside a prison.

The sound of the floor buffer gets Genji’s attention and he looks out of the cracked door. Bastion is pushing the floor buffer back and forth leaving behind a shiny waxy finish. Genji couldn’t go downstairs and see Zenyatta’s brother at the cafeteria, but it brings a smile to his face to see Bastion hard at work. He wonders if Zenyatta has gotten his letter, and if Bastion has a reply. He wants to speak to the Omnic so badly, but he doesn’t get out of the bed. Bastion moves past his door and further down the hall.

Genji sometimes ponders what Zenyatta is doing, if he thinks of him often, if he’s bugging his brother and Bastion for information on his trapped lover. Genji likes to think that he’s on the Omnic’s mind often. A smirk crosses his lips. Perhaps the Omnic even thinks of him in a sexual way. Perhaps their little letters could become a sort of sexting. Genji chuckles to himself at the thought, but soon frowns with slight depression as he thinks of the weak response he had in the shower earlier.

By the time he leaves here, and depending on how much medicine he’s on, he may be unable to pleasure his partner. Not that sex is the only desirable thing about their relationship, but it is a part of it. A part that Genji very much enjoyed before Ziegler started messing with his libido. Either way Zenyatta would welcome him back with open arm, and Genji would be all too happy to jump into them.

The buffer is coming back down the hall with a loud swishing noise. This time there is a chirp that is almost drowned out by the sound of the machine. Genji looks to see Bastion in front of his door, and another cheerful chirp is given, just as a piece of paper falls to the floor. With that the Omnic walks away slowly, with a small wave, and continues his work as if nothing happened.

Genji scrambles up from his bed and reaches for the paper just outside his door. He wonders if the camera sees his hand reaching for it, if anyone will even care to notice. All fears of being caught disappear when he sees the paper neatly folded into the shape of a kimono. The paper is green with orange patterns weaving throughout. He unfolds it and looks at the familiar penmanship.

“I hope you are doing well. My brother told me he saw you, and that you appear to be alright. However, he also qualified that statement by saying appearances can be deceiving. I’m glad to have gotten your letter, and I to miss you, but I hope you will tell me if something is truly wrong.   
I think of you often, and wish you were here with me. 

Sadly, your letter is not the only one I received today.” Genji’s heart stops and his eyes and mind cannot read the words fast enough as he continues on with fear.

“Your brother has asked to see me.

He got my address from the police report. I do not know what he wants, but he assured me in the letter that he simply wants to make reprimands for your actions. I don’t know how I will respond. It was hard enough to see you dragged away from me, to hear you lie about our relationship to protect me. I cannot tell your brother that I do not love you. I hope you don’t hold that against me.

With love,

Zenyatta.”

Genji’s fingers are trembling too much for him to be able to fold the paper back properly. But he still takes care not to crumple it as he puts it in the drawer next to the crane. His heart is racing. He’s angery, but not at Zenyatta, even if the Omnic where to tell the truth. How could He be angry at his partner for not lying, when it is so hard to do it himself? But why would Hanzo even seek Zenyatta out? To apologies on his behalf? 

It seems unlikely. Perhaps he is assuring Zenyatta’s silence, with a bribe of money, or threat of violence. Or maybe Hanzo has become suspicious. Genji is sure Zeigler tells his brother about their sessions, despite HIPPA laws, and his supposed right to privacy.   
Has he let something slip during a session? He can’t think of anything. He’s told Ziegler he’s in love, but he’s always played it off as a one-sided thing, a delusional love that is not returned. A love that required Genji to force Zenyatta into something he didn’t want to do, because Genji is sick. He’s been playing the game perfectly, or so he thought.  
Genji pulls the covers over his head. Everything is dark and all he can hear is his breathing, he tries not to think of the letter folded up just inches away. He tries not to think of the words inside, or worry about what they mean. He’s stuck in here. He’s never felt so alone, and his hearts never hurt so much. He wants to see Zenyatta, be beside him as he speaks to Hanzo, maybe explain everything. Plead with his brother to understand.

To fight.

Brown eyes close and a sigh escapes red lips swallow from worried teeth. Is this what Jack meant? To fight back, and explain, not make excuses, and hide behind perversion, but embrace who he is and who he loves? Even if the world doesn’t understand even if there is danger? If Hanzo could come to understand him a little better would it be worth it? Would he maybe find protection rather than rejection from his family?

A bitter laugh escapes him and worry consumes his head again. It’s a ridiculous notion. Hanzo is ready to have him chemically castrated for his constant fooling around. He wouldn’t let Genji get a word in edge wise. It’s all about appearances and reputation, there is nothing that he can say or do to change Hanzo’s mind, to change Dr. Ziegler’s mind.

Love doesn’t concur all, this isn’t a fairytale, and Zenyatta is alone out there. Despite Genji taking all the blame. 

What could Hanzo possible want to speak with him about?

Genji closes his eyes and tries to relax. He takes in a deep breath and thinks of happy times. Of course, the only thing that comes to mind is Zenyatta. Zenyatta’s calm voice, his sturdy presence. Since he’s come to America he’s never felt closer to anyone, or cared for anyone more. Despite all the things keeping them apart.  
Zenyatta couldn’t as much as step foot on University property, but it did not stop the Omnic from waiting for his partner. He had to stay a certain distance from the entrance of the massive campus, least he accidently hears some knowledge only humans where privy too. Genji always hurried when he knew Zenyatta was waiting for him. People tended to harass his boyfriend if he stood there too long. Genji had not been in the mood for any trouble that day, having spent hours taking exam after exam. He wanted to see the familiar blinding metallic face of his lover, take him home, and get his summer started. He’d worked so hard, studied so hard, and felt confident about every test he took. He deserved a reward. The reward he wanted was Zenyatta.

Once he spotted the familiar face plate he sped up his steps, and let a large smile consume his face. “I’m so happy to see you.” He slumped against the hard metal frame in mock exhaustion, which had gotten them a few stares and sneers. Zenyatta just chuckles that beautiful little mechanical lilt that set Genji’s heart to beating faster.  
“How did your exams go?”

“I think I did well.” The two of them started to walk towards the bus stop. Zenyatta was made to wait outside of the little covering that held the waiting bench. However, the Omnic insisted that Genji take a seat, and rest after a hard day of exam taking. The young Shimada had smiled to himself as he sat down with his hands in his lap. He looked up through the clear glass separating him from Zenyatta, and his heart ached a bit. Once the bus pulled up they both happily sat at the back of the bus, which had been mostly empty.

“I can’t wait to take a break.”

Zenyatta sat close to him and their thighs touched, but otherwise they kept their hands to themselves. “Will you go back to Japan to visit for the summer?”

The question was honest and filled with curiosity, but made Genji laugh either way. “No, I’m going to stay here. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Zenyatta tilts his head in amusement. “I’m glad to hear it. I don’t believe I can compete with the Omnic models they have in Japan.”

It had been the first admission of insecurity the Omnic had ever made. Despite it being covered with dry humor. Genji could tell he had been worried. Human Omnic relationships didn’t usually last long term. A few hook up to sate one another’s sexual desires and then the two parties parted ways. It was to dangerous for anyone to get more involved. Not worth the harassment, judgement, or possible jail time. Their relationship was a risk and Zenyatta was perhaps waiting for his human partner to get board with him. To through him away like a used to. How many times had the Omnic experienced this? Without hesitation flesh fingers intertwine with metal.  
“You have nothing to worry about. I seem to have a thing for Americans.”

Zenyatta hums, and squeezes his hand before untangling their fingers. “What is it like in Japan?”

“Well on the bus you can sit were ever you want. Omnic aren’t exactly equal, but it’s not like this.” Genji pauses and studies his boyfriend. “Maybe one day I can take you.”

There is a long pause, and Zenyatta shifts in his seat. Maybe the Omnic didn’t expect the invitation, or maybe he was just basking in the love that Genji radiated his way.

“I don’t know if I can handle the pressure.”

“What?”

Zenyatta’s forehand lights brightened. “I don’t know if could handle the pressure of choosing where to sit.” The young Shimada had burst out into laughter and the few people that occupied the front of the bus looked at him with distaste.

Genji’s eyes get heavy and even the swishing sound of Bastion shining the floor can no longer be heard. He smiles at the memory, but every thought of Zenyatta just eats at his loneliness. At this rate, he may truly need to be on antidepressants. Somehow no matter the blatant inequality, or rude comments, Zenyatta never let his station in life get him down. He joked about it, or eloquently debated political topics, but he understood he wouldn’t be able to change anything. He accepted it with grace, something Genji hasn’t learned yet. Something Genji doesn’t wish to learn.

He’s more of a fighter, then a peacemaker. Perhaps that’s why he balances so well with Zenyatta.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic steams from one little word that came up during research for my other fic "Omnic Don't Care Where I've been". Technosexual. The idea popped up and built quickly and it wouldn't leave me alone. I don't believe this fic will be as long as the one i am currently working on, but it just wouldn't leave me alone, so here is the first chapter.


End file.
